The present invention is related to showers and more particularly to a shower which comprises a drain cock having two passage ways therethrough to control flow of water alternatively through a variety of water channels so as to produce fine streams of water or to drive a bath brush to rotate for body friction, or to let water discharge directly without passing through the shower head thereof.
A shower is an apparatus in a bath-room used for spraying fine streams of water for washing the body. Regular showers generally comprise a perforated nozzle for discharging therefrom of water to produce fine streams of water for shower bath, which do not have any structure for drain control and do not provide any additional function.